


what honest words

by Absinthean



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absinthean/pseuds/Absinthean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wakes up beside Clint for the first time in weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what honest words

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any posts on this, so I thought maybe I should do that...  
> So here, a mini-fic I wrote for my cousin and I's verse.  
> Apologies.
> 
> Lyrics from "Fever Dream" by Iron and Wine.

_sometimes I’d like just to ask her_

_what honest words_

Natasha wakes up beside Clint for the first time in weeks. It’s not supposed to be comforting, but it is. So she panics, rolling out of bed and redressing as quickly and quietly as she can. He’s awake, though. Of course he is. He knows her well enough not to speak until she’s at his bedroom door, panel sliding open at her approach.

“It’s okay to be in love, you know.” His voice is soft but she hears it with her entire being. It’s not the first time he’s brought it up and it won’t be the last. She wants to let it go, and sometimes she can. Not today, because today she can feel him sliding through her veins and filling up the holes in her heart that she works so hard to deny.

“Love is for-” she starts, but he cuts her off when he slams his hand down hard on the table beside the bed. The wood cracks but she doesn’t turn. She hadn’t flinched when he spoke and she won’t now.

They’re silent for a full five minutes, neither moving an inch as each waits for the other to cave first.  

“Fine,” Clint sounds defeated, “go, Natasha.”

Somehow, as she slips out the door and back down to her own room, she still feels like she’s lost.

_she can’t afford to say_


End file.
